Upstairs
by nakita1031
Summary: What happens when Letty takes Dom upstairs for that "massage"...?


**Title**: Upstairs

**Author**: Nakita1031

**Rating: **R(for language and sexual situations)

**Summary**: Read and find out! It's a one shot.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't sue.

**Upstairs**

"I got dibs!" Leon yelled as he burst through the front door, heading straight for the controller that lay in the middle of the livingroom floor.

"Naw, fuck that. I called that shit earlier!" Vince yelled back, nearly tripping over the cord as he wrestled Leon for the controller to Dom's new PS2 console.

Letty entered the house a few steps behind Vince and rolled her eyes upon seeing the two grown men fighting like children.

"You guys know that in five minutes this house is gonna be skank filled and your not gonna give a shit about that thing," she said, pointing out the obvious while smirking at the fact that she was gonna get to have Dom's new racing game all to herself. They ignored her of course, and continued the wrestling match, fists and legs flying into the air followed by an occasional grunt.

Letty stepped over them and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fully stocked fridge and pulled out an ice cold Corona. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since that morning. She pushed the bottles aside, searching for a glimpse of food. Anything...anything would do.

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me," she muttered upon realizing that the only thing the fridge was stocked with was alcohol. She opened the freezer, hoping for some luck. Nothing but vodka.

"Fuck!" she yelled, slamming the door shut. She was immediately irritated, especially after having spent the last half hour dodging cop cars. It was nothing new though, and they were pros at it, but she was hungry and that was enough to make her moody for the rest of the night.

On cue the doorbell rang and the house was immediately filled with as she politely called them "skanks" and fellow racers. She wondered why they even bothered ringing the doorbell anymore, they always let themselves in anyway. It pissed her off sometimes, the way that people took advantage of Dom and his "hospitality." _Oh well. _It was all part of the game, and she, just like Dom, was a player in it. She cracked her beer open and forced a smile as she headed into the crowded livingroom.

"Yo, wassup Let!" she heard a familiar voice call from across the room. She smiled at him and nodded. She didn't mind Hector. He was one of the only ones she didn't mind. Not feeling quite like mingling, she noticed the controller laying in the middle of the floor and quickly snagged it up. She plopped down in the middle of the hardwood floor and flipped the tv on. Within seconds she was lost in Dom's latest Gran Turismo game, completely oblivious to the party that was happening around her.

She caught him out of the corner of her eye, his huge form towering past her. She quickly stood up, wondering why he seemed so irate.

"Yo Dom, we were just about to go lookin for you bro!" Leon hollered as he saw Dom heading toward him. Dom was having none of it, and quickly smacked his beer out of his hand. Leon watched helplessly as his beer crashed to the floor in a million pieces.

His next assault was on Vince. She couldn't hear what he was saying but his body language was obvious. He was more than pissed. Letty scratched at her head, trying to figure out what the hell had her boyfriend in such an uproar. She nonchalantly glanced at the clock.

12:52. _He'd been gone for over three hours..._

"You alright?" she asked as he stalked past her. He stopped, and turned toward her.

"Am I alright?" he asked mockingly, his face inches from hers.

"It was _just_ a question," she snapped, not being in the best of moods herself. He ignored her, and walked toward Brian.

Vince yelled something about Brian being a buster and Dom immediately shot back with something about Brian keeping him out of handcuffs. Letty's mind began to wander, and her demeanor softened a bit. Something had obviously happened since she'd last seen him...

Dom took a seat on a chair a few feet away from her, and ran a frustrated hand over his smooth bald head. Vince and Leon were arguing about Brian and that fact that they didn't really know him when Dom had finally had enough.

"Vince, there was a time when I didn't know you!" he yelled, pointing a finger at Vince.

"That was in the third grade!" Vince shot back as he smacked Dom over the top of his head.

Letty rolled her eyes at the childish behavior of her boyfriend and his best friend.

"You guys oughta get a life!" she laughed, and quickly caught eyes with Dom.

"Yeah you," she mouthed, and he cracked a slight smile.

"So did you get up in that Eclipse you know what I'm sayin?" Leon asked.

_Boys and their toys_... Letty thought, rolling her eyes once more and leaning back against the wall.

"We ran into Johnny Tran. He shot the shit up," Dom replied as he made some goofy mock shooting sounds that literally almost had Vince pissing his pants.

Letty on the other hand, didn't find it all that funny, knowing the bad blood between Dom and Johnny.

"Naw, they cant do that shit! They can't do that shit!" Jesse yelled from across the way. Letty couldnt help but smile about Jesse's enthusiasm and love for cars.

"So what girls are here?" Dom asked, and Letty lifted her head. She pushed off the wall and stood in the middle of the boys. That bullshit wasn't going to fly. He could be mad at her all he wanted, but she wasn't putting up with him testing her patience about other girls.

"Yo, you just name it! You want mine?" Leon yelled, pointing at the many scantily clad women dancing around her house.

"You don't have anything?" Dom asked, knowing very well what he was doing and why. It was a game they played, and he figured tonight was a good night for it. _She hadn't even noticed he was gone._

"You need to shut the f..." Letty snapped, pointing a warning finger at Leon before turning to Dom.

"You look a bit tired. I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage," she said, turning toward Dom, walking closer. She was too tired to fight in front of everyone, and he obviously wanted to fight.

"Look at all our guests," he replied, looking around.

"How bout we go upstairs and you give me a massage?" she demanded once again, lightly grabbing his hand, leading him to stand up.

Dom rolled his eyes but stood up, a coy smile creeping onto his face. He snaked an arm tightly around her shoulder and they headed toward the stairs.

"Crazy lady," Leon hollered, and Letty couldn't help but smile at how easy it was to manipulate her big, bad boyfriend into doing whatever she wanted. The slightest hint of sex and he was putty in her hands...

There was a quick exchange between Dom and Brian that left them both laughing as they headed up the stairs. He pushed open the bedroom door and she followed him in, closing it tightly behind her and locking it. There were a few times in the past when people had busted in at the wrong moment.

Dom walked over to the dresser and began to take off his watch as he simultaneously kicked off his shoes.

"So?" Letty said, taking a seat on the bed as she began to unlace her boots.

"So what?"

"Don't do that Dom," she warned, kicking off her boots and flipping onto her stomach.

"Look Let, I'm tired. I don't wanna talk about it," he said as he pulled his sweat drenched wife beater up over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

"You sure you're alright?" she asked, this time softly, trying not to fuel the fire.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it." he snapped once again, "I'm getting a shower," and with that he headed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

...

He let the hot water run over his body, soothing his sore muscles from all the miles he had walked earlier. He grabbed for the body wash that sat in the caddy. It was coconut. _Letty's. It would have to do._ He squeezed a small amount onto her purple sponge and lathered it up. Just then he felt a slight draft as if someone had opened the door and he immediately got goose bumps.

"Let, shut the door, I'm fuckin freezing!" he yelled.

And nothing. It was still cold.

"Let! Shut the fuckin door!"

He heard the door shut and turned his attention back to the comforting flow of the massaging shower head. He smelled like coconut, which wasn't something that made him too happy. He liked coconut, but only on Letty. He yawned and stretched, his body ached for sleep.

And then out of the corner of his eye, he caught a tiny hand grab hold of the shower curtain and push it aside. She stepped in slowly, being careful not to fall. It wasn't the biggest of showers. He'd always told her he'd get them a bigger one.

He grabbed her by her tiny waist, and guided her under the hot steamy water. She dipped her head back, letting it drench her long black hair. She stood in front of him, naked and beautiful, and a coy smile played upon his lips, and he couldn't help but feel like shit for snapping at her earlier. He reached two strong hands around her lower back, bringing her closer. She caught eyes with him, and smiled back.

"You still mad at me?" she asked softly, running a finger across his toned chest.

He didn't reply, simply tightened his grip on her hips and hoisted her up in the air. She was caught off guard, but found balance on his broad shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his back and leaned down, resting her forehead on his. He took a few steps to the wall of the shower where he regained balance of them both. Letty winced a little as her back touched the cold shower wall, but she quickly forgot as he pushed into her slowly. She fit him perfectly. She winced again...this time in pleasure.

"Guess not," she panted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leaned up, pushing her hair out of the way with his chin, his lips desperately searching for hers. He kissed her harshly, letting his tongue explore every inch of her mouth as if he'd never tasted her before. A soft moan escaped her lips and she grasped at his back, digging her nails lightly into his slick skin. She bit her lower lip and could feel her face begin to flush as he thrust in and out of her at an uneven pace. Their rhythm was completely off. It was messy...and she loved it.

"Letty...fuck..." Dom moaned, and his body jerked uncontrollably as he gave into the waves of pleasure that washed over him. He dug his face into the graceful crook of her neck as he attempted to get his breathing back to normal. He inhaled deeply, and took in the familiar scent that was his Letty. He held her tightly, didn't want to let go. _She was all his..._

They held each other for a while, completely exhausted. When they could finally inhale and exhale at a normal rythm, he slid out of her and gently helped her down, her feet lightly hitting the warm rubber of the shower mat.

She looked up at him and forced a tired smile. Her cheeks were still a rosy shade of pink and he smiled back, loving that he was the reason why.

She reached down and turned the water off, and grabbed an oversized towel that was hanging nearby. She held it out for him to take as she wrung her soaked wet hair out.

"What's this?" he asked jokingly.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I thought maybe..." he smirked, and she smiled, knowing what he wanted. More.

"Uh, uh. I'm tired," she laughed, and grabbed the towel back from him.

"Ugh," he grunted, never satisfied...always wanting more.

"Dominic..." she complained, looking up at him with sleepy eyes, "We gotta get back," she stated and grabbed his arm, leading him out of the shower. She wished she could just lay in bed and pass out, but she knew that shmoozing was part of the territory.

"Ugh, fine," he muttered as he forced a smile. "Maybe later?"

"Yeah," she replied with a coy smile, "maybe."


End file.
